Rise, Red As The Dawn
by 100fandoms1girl
Summary: What Would happen if Maven killed Mare at the end of Glass Sword? How would Kings Cage turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Thank you for reading my fanfic. Please leave a comment down below on how to make it better.**

 **Takes place after glass sword (hoped happens at the end of glass sword and continuing into king's cage)**

 **I don't own any of the characters presented. I don't own red queen or glass sword or kings cage.**

 **I have no idea what happens in king's cage as it is not out yet.**

I'm Pushed towards a platform where Maven waits so patiently. _Great place for an execution_ I think. As I make my way up to the platform I can see he's holding something metal, perhaps a blade. I would rather die than stand here, or go back into that rotten palace. _It's not a sword as a hoped_ I realize as it's clamped around my neck, _It's a collar_. I chain is then attached to the collar. A leash. _So I'm nothing but a dog in this town of horrors._ He tests the leash with a sharp tug and the leash causes me to stumble towards him as the points dig in to my throat. I almost choke. I wish I did.

"You put her body on display" He whispers in to my ear, his warm breath Brushing against my ear. "I'll do the same to you." He points to the ground and I laugh. I don't care how much pain it causes me.

"If you want me to kneel, Maven, you'll have to kill me first." I could hear the gasps of surprise and anger around me. "I Lived in that hell hole of a palace surrounded by lies, I did it to protect my family. They're safe now. You can kill me and I wouldn't care. It's better than going back in there." I finish Everyone around me is angry, they now I will not bow down and want Maven to kill me. He pulls on my leash but this time I'm ready and stand my ground. He pulls out a sword. He raises it to strike and before he can I scream out to the rest of the crowed

"Rise, Red As The Dawn!" The sword is brought down on my head and I finally have peaceful end, I just hope it ends well for the Red Revolution.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We watch has the sword is brought down on Mare's head. No one can look away, she gave her freedom to save us. Now she's giving her life to support the cause. This video is being live streamed throughout the country. As soon as the sword is brought down everyone around me gasps. Her parents and sister are crying, her brothers are cursing. Kilorn hasn't talked to anybody but me and that's only to try and get me to rescue her. I never should have let her go. She was the only person I really cared about that was still alive, even though she used me. I still can't look away from the screen. I guess I'm hoping that she will show some sign that she is alive. Surely Maven wouldn't kill her yet. He truly cared for her, I could see it in his eyes because that's the same way I look at her. It's the feeling I get when I remember her smile that night in the ball room. It's like when I was so scared that night when I thought she was hurt. I was so scared when I thought her dying, how can I stand here, unflinching as her red blood flows over the stage? How am I not dead? I'm sure my heart has broken into a thousand pieces, just staring at the screen. _She can't be gone._ I stare harder she must be alive, she's lived through worse. Then I see it her hand, it's tapping her side.

"Someone, get me a piece of paper, quick." I yell to the room everyone just stares but Kilorn quickly runs out and comes back with a paper and pen. I look at Mare again it's definitely a message because she hasn't stopped. Mare is replaying the message over and over. I start writing what I can make out. She's using sign language. I have no idea where she learned it but I know I was taught inside the palace, many children opted out of sign langue class, but I thought it would be good on the battle front. To anyone else it may look like unnecessary spasms but as I write down the words I can see she's saying 'Reds, hold your fire, I'm ok' or something along those lines. Then her hand goes still and I can't help but cry out. It's a mix of laughter and tears because I can't believe she remembered my love of sign language. I love Mare. I know that now. Ever since I saw her in stilts where she tried to pick pocket me for her friend, I was drawn to her. Now I know I need to save her.

"What's up, Cal?" Kilorn asks behind me. I turn and hug him so tight I'm sure he couldn't breathe everyone's glowering at me, they think I'm happy that Mare's dead.

"She's alive!" I say "Mare's alive, she said hold your fire and that she's ok" Everyone just stared at me. I know they didn't see her hand.

"Cal, listen, we miss her to, but she's lying there on the ground, she's dead" Farley said coming up beside me. "even if she was alive there's no- "She stopped short noticing my smirk. Then continued looking from the screen to me. "Sign language?" She asks, I nod understanding where Mare learned it. Farley just smiled until laughing and saying "THAT" S MY GIRL" Then throwing her arms around my neck Crying tears of happiness. Then she stopped and looked me in the eye, everyone celebrating around us, until she stood. "Cal. What will your brother do now? He's keeping her alive, but if she didn't bow down he may make her wish she was dead." She said a quiver in her voice and I looked at her wide eyed. Knowing my brother, he will not be happy that she defied him in front of the whole country. I couldn't help but look back at the screen cursing my brother more than I already have, and prying for Mare. She is not coming out of this unscarred. He's already branded her, torture her, but that was when he was low on time. What's he going to do with all the time in the world. Right now, all I can hope is that mare will give us the sign when we good to attack, and hope she holds on that long. On the screen, Maven smiles, as if looking into my eyes then says:

"She's not dead, but she'll wish that I killed her tonight, and you will all be able to watch" I smiles even bigger "In fact, I'm making it the law that from now until the end every person in the country will be forced to watch my pet be torture by non-other than your king". Everyone in the room erupts in cries and curses, I know I have tears running down my cheeks because I can feel them burning my skin. Now I know Mare is in real trouble.


End file.
